


Rebelious Prod Shay

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: ;v; could not for the life of me figure out how to spell that word...My apologies if the word isn't spelled correctly~Another old poem.





	Rebelious Prod Shay

Opening up to new ideas from a blistering past

Wishing never again to welcome unlawful prod shays

The future holds much more than anything before

Just waiting for the words to come

Before death rattles the chains

That holds me down

 

Unscrewing the tides of agony and depression that holds me down

Willing to stand up

And shout to the heaven's up high

And speak what's on own mind

 

Feel the heart that bangs the walls

The blood trickles ever so slowly

As you wished my prod shay

To the death of the angel up high

 

The chains that held me down

No longer rests around my wrists and ankles

As the key unlocks the hidden mystery

That is within' me

 

I feel no need to say your name

As I have done years ago

My prod shay

The one that brough anger and great fires

From hell below

 

I wished you could see

These tides of anger within' me 

It only brings me so low

When ever hear thy name

...My rebellious prod shay...


End file.
